doki_doki_literature_club_itafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Poesie scritte da Monika
Atto 1 Buco nel muro Originale= It couldn't have been me. See, the direction the spackle protrudes. A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home. I peer inside for a clue. No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun. But it's too late. My retinas. Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image. It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright. It was too deep. Stretching forever into everything. A hole of infinite choices. I realize now, that I wasn't looking in. I was looking out. And he, on the other side, was looking in. |-| Traduzione in italiano= Non poteva essere io. Un vicino rumoroso? Un ragazzo arrabbiato? Non lo saprò mai. Non ero a casa. Scrutoo dentro per un indizio. No! Non riesco a vedere. Ma è troppo tardi. Le mie retine. Già bruciate con una copia permanente dell'immagine senza senso. Era troppo profondo. Si estende per sempre in tutto. Un buco di scelte infinite. Mi rendo conto ora, che non stavo guardando dentro. Stavo guardando fuori. E lui, nell'altra parte, stava guardando dentro. Salvami |-|Originale= The colors, they won't stop. Bright, beautiful colors Flashing, expanding, piercing Red, green, blue An endless cacophony Of meaningless noise The noise, it won't stop. Violent, grating waveforms Squeaking, screeching, piercing Sine, cosine, tangent Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust An endless poem Of meaningless Load Me |-| Traduzione in italiano= I colori, non vogliono smettere. Splendeti, bei colori Flash, espansi, penetranti Rosso, verde, blu Un infinita cacofonia Rumori privi di significato Il rumore, non vuole smettere Violento, forme d'onda del reticolo Stidolo, penetrante Seno, coseno, tangente Un infinita poesia di privo significato Caricami La donna che sà ogni cosa |-|Originale= An old tale tells of a lady who wanders Earth. The Lady who Knows Everything. A beautiful lady who has found every answer, All meaning, All purpose, And all that was ever sought. And here I am, a feather Lost adrift the sky, victim of the currents of the wind. Day after day, I search. I search with little hope, knowing legends don't exist. But when all else has failed me, When all others have turned away, The legend is all that remains – the last dim star glimmering in the twilit sky. Until one day, the wind ceases to blow. I fall. And I fall and fall, and fall even more. Gentle as a feather. A dry quill, expressionless. But a hand catches me, between the thumb and forefinger. The hand of a beautiful lady. I look at her eyes and find no end to her gaze. The Lady who Knows Everything knows what I am thinking. Before I can speak, she responds in a hollow voice. "I have found every answer, all of which amount to nothing. There is no meaning. There is no purpose. And we seek only the impossible. I am not your legend. Your legend does not exist." And with a breath, she blows me back afloat, and I pick up a gust of wind. |-| Traduzione in italiano= Una vecchia storia racconta di una donna che vaga per la terra. La donna che sà tutto. Una bella donna che ha trovato ogni risposta, tutti i significati, tutti i propositi, e tutto ciò che è stato mai cercato. Ed eccomi quì, una piuma Persa alla deriva del cielo, vittima delle correnti del vento. Giorno dopo giorno, io cerco. Io cerco con poche speranze, sapendo che le leggende non esistono. Ma quando tutto il resto mi ha deluso, la leggenda è tutto ciò che rimane Fino a un giorno, il vento cessa di soffiare. Cado. E cado e cado, e cado ancora più. Dolce come una piuma. Categoria:GamePlay Categoria:Poesie Categoria:Bozza